Practice
by HidingBehindASmile
Summary: Taz can't play basketball to save her life. Luckily, Up's there to give her a helping hand, or maybe just hinder her along the way.


**A/N - Hello everybody, here's another oneshotty thing. They're just fun to write, especially when trying to avoid revision which I have to admit I do quite a lot. But shh, don't tell my parents. Anyway, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer - Yup. Still not mine. **

As the basketball wheezed, the air hissing out quickly, Up let out a low chuckle. Taz meanwhile was looking irately across the room.

"That would be five," Up smirked. "You know, you're supposed to throw the ball in the hoop, not impale it on your knife."

Taz stalked over and retrieved her knife from the deflated ball.

"Dis is such a stupid game," she complained. "Who thinks dat chasing a ball up and down a court is fun?"

"Most of the world, apparently," Up replied, searching in the cupboard for a new ball and discovering one right at the back. "Catch," he called, throwing the ball over his shoulder. He turned to see Taz look up as the ball approached and throw her hands in front of her face. The knife in her hand pointing outward.

"Six," Up sighed as the ball flopped to the floor, useless.

The Galactic League was holding a basketball game to raise funds for a new ship. Potential sponsors wanted to see the skill and teamwork the rangers possessed. Well, some of them.

Taz was evidently awful at basketball. Firstly, she hated the game and everything about it. It was pointless and having to cooperate with others wasn't her forte. The ball also created an issue. However good Taz was at coordination, ball skills seemed to evade her. She was barely able to hold the thing.

"Taz, put the knife down," Up ordered. "It's against the rules."

Taz turned and threw the knife viciously at the opposite wall, leaving it lodged there.

"How can you throw a knife like that, but barely handle a ball?" Up was mystified; they were relatively similar, surely it couldn't be _that_ hard?

"Does de ball have a handle? Can I hold de ball in one hand? Is the ball likely to inflict serious injury?" Taz spread her hands, challenging Up to say something.

"It could do," Up admitted. "Just pretend the hoop is someone you really hate."

Taz smiled. "I can do dat."

She picked up the ball and threw it violently. It slipped out of the side of her hand and dropped neatly onto the floor beside her.

Up struggled to keep a straight face as she turned around.

"It's not like jou can do better," Taz exclaimed as she caught sight of his amused face, kicking the ball angrily at him.

"Maybe soccer's more your thing," Up grinned, then scooped up the ball and tossed it carelessly towards the hoop. It whooshed easily through the hoop and Taz scowled.

"Lucky shot." She picked up the ball as it rolled back towards her and Up moved behind her, positioning her hands correctly. She flushed a dark red, she was used to contact with Up, but usually it wasn't so close.

"Hot in here, huh?" She said, turning to Up, whose face also seemed to be reddening.

"Yeah. How about you practice while I go and get some drinks?" Up walked out of the room and jogged quickly down to the water fountain. When he returned, he could see her attempting to throw the ball through the hoop. She finally got one in, it wasn't pretty, but it was in and she jumped happily.

Retrieving the ball she attempted to bounce it skilfully but failed miserably, managing to hitting herself in the face with the ball. Up pushed open the door as she was rubbing her nose, which had gone slightly red on impact with the ball. She turned around quickly, almost guiltily, hoping to hide the mistake she had made.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'm sure nobody saw that," he winked.

She threw the ball at him, laughing as he tried and failed to avoid it.

"Thanks for the water," she smiled sweetly, taking a cup and gulping down the water thirstily.

"Elegant," Up grinned.

"Jou want to give me dat one too?" Taz smirked, lunging forwards to snatch the cup from Up. He pulled his hand up abruptly, holding the cup far above the small girl's head.

"What's the magic word?" Up teased, winking at her.

"I will stab jou," Taz replied.

"Hmm, no," Up smirked. "I don't think that's it."

"Fine," Taz sighed. "Please," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Up asked. "You'll have to speak up."

"I forgot jou were old," Taz grinned, as Up looked outraged. "Please will you give me the water," she said loudly and slowly as though she was speaking to her grandfather back home.

"Well then, if you insist," Up flicked his wrist and the water cascaded onto the small girl's head. Taz raised an eyebrow. Up retreated slowly.

"A perfect opportunity for you to put your anger to use," Up said lightly as Taz trapped him against the wall. Bending down, he scooped up the ball and handed it to the drenched girl, who was looking positively murderous.

She turned and threw the ball carefully. The swish of the net as the ball passed through the hoop made her smile. She turned back to face up, flicking her wet hair out of her face, narrowing her eyes.

"You'll never catch me," Up yelled as he sprinted across the room and out of the door. Taz paused, but only for a second. She ran after him.

"Bring it on."


End file.
